Question: In his language class, Ishaan took 6 exams. His scores were 88, 83, 86, 97, 98, and 94. What was his average score on the exams?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $88 + 83 + 86 + 97 + 98 + 94 = 546$ His average score is $546 \div 6 = 91$.